The Fated Meeting
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: After the death of her father, Kinsora inherits his old apartment...and his legacy. The backstory to how she became Vocaloid Master is FINALLY REVEALED! HOLY HECK, IT'S DONE!
1. Shuto's Plan

**I was waiting for something to load onto my computer, so I decided to work on this as well as all of my other fanfics. So don't be surprised if the first time you read this, there're about four other chapters in it as well.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**And if you also read Yu-Gi-Oh s3, Shuto and Kinsora are in no way connected to Sora. Just so you know.**

**------**

It was about a week after Shuto Hitsukari had died.

He was her only family, really. Kinsora's mother had died of illness a few months after she was born, so Shuto was raising her alone. The people at his workplace were kind to her as well, though, so she wasn't totally alone. Even his boss was nice enough to let her father out early when something important concerning her came around. But he was her _**father**_, and that was all she actually needed.

The heart attack…it was so sudden. It was the day after she graduated from college, actually. She never cried so hard, especially after the wake. No one could accept that such a nice man could be gone from them so easily. He was so young…dying at the age of fifty-three.

All Kinsora began to wonder at that time…was who was going to be her family now.

**------**

It was time to read his will.

It was a strange ordeal, Kinsora thought. It was a small room filled with friends _(since there was no family)_, and in front of them was Shuto's personal lawyer, a long piece of paper in front of him. Kinsora slowly watched as, one-by-one, Shuto's friends were being given objects that were personal to him. One of them, a transferee from America, cried when Shuto gave him his wedding ring. Kinsora wasn't mad. A few months ago, Shuto promised him that if he couldn't get a ring personally, Shuto would give him his own.

"_But…you can't do that!"_ He said. _"It's YOUR wedding ring!"_

"_A ring is merely a symbol."_ Shuto told him. _"I don't need a symbol to tell me that I loved my wife. This is…how should I say it, a transfer. May your marriage be as bountiful and happy as mine was."_

Kinsora couldn't help but shake her head at her father's way of thinking. The lawyer went on and on, until finally, it was her turn.

"And to my daughter, Kinsora." He began. "I leave you my summer condo, next to my workplace, all of my money, and my legacy. I have paid the rent six months in advance, so you can adapt into the lifestyle. Take care of them."

She blinked in confusion as the lawyer walked up to her and handed her a small key.

"He left this behind too." He added. "I think this was the key to the condo, if I'm not mistaken."

"Thanks." She answered.

**------**

It wasn't long until she found the place.

The door opened slowly, as if it was a curtain opening up for the first time. Kinsora walked in and saw the living room and kitchen. There were two hallways branching off to the left, one leading to a closet and a bathroom, and another leading to _(what she believed to be)_ the bedroom, and possibly another bathroom. Despite the fact that her father would live here alone sometimes, the kitchen was huge, big enough to feed an entire family.

"Geez, leave it to dad to pay big." She closed the door behind her and threw the key on the counter. "I always wondered where all the extra money went off to."

She turned to the right, and found a beautiful view of the city. The glass was crystal clear. Turning around, she saw a small keypad nearby. She typed into it, and the glass began to blacken a little.

"UV protected windows. Smart." She tapped it. "Safety glass too. By how big his paycheck is, it might even be bullet-proof, too."

She sighed, and took a nice stretch on the couch in front of her. It was oddly soft, and not even dusty, even though it's five months past summer. She concluded that it was because Shuto had someone take care of the place.

_But something's bothering me._ She thought. _What…did he mean by his "legacy"? What could he leave behind that was his "legacy"? Could it be his job?_

She concluded that she wouldn't have time to figure that out today, so she decided to take a glance in the rest of the house. After a nice rest, she stood up, stretched, and walked into the untraveled hallway.

**------**

**Yes, this is going to be a series with short chapters. I'll be able to update faster this way. So stay tuned!**


	2. AWAKE: Miku Hatsune

**The plot is starting to kick up! You probably can guess what's going to happen, but it's going to be fun, nonetheless.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**------**

She walked slowly toward the untraveled hallway. It wasn't out of anxiety or fear. She had just woken up from a nap, you see, and was quite tired. So imagine how quickly she woke up when she saw ten doors in front of her.

"Whoa." She gasped. _I guess he does rooming, much._

She took a glance around and opened the first door, somewhat relieved that it was only a small closet. She turned to the next door, and stared at how unique it looked. It looked like any other door, really, except that it had the number 01 on it painted in red like it was a military door, and there was a keypad next to the door.

_Guess he cared for security, much._

She stared at the keypad, wondering if there was a secret message in her father's will that would somehow tell her the password. On a whim, she decided to type in her father's name. Unfortunately, it didn't register. She sighed and entered in her own name. Shocked, she saw the door open quickly. Cautiously, she entered the room, seeing that it was dark.

_Now, where the heck is that light switch?_ She felt the wall before she felt a light switch. She pressed it. _Thank goodness. This would clearly save me the ability to trip over my-_

She screamed.

In the left side of the room, protruding right into the middle of the room, was a large pod with a small computer attached to it. On the opposite side of it was a hanger holding up what looked like to be a metal colored school uniform, with boots standing up perfectly underneath it. The pod was shielded, so she couldn't see what was inside, but she wasn't paying attention to that. Instead, she was looking around the white-walled room. There was nothing around, other than katakana that left a strange message.

"When the mountain falls to the passage of time, only the golden sky can set us free." _What does that mean?_

Kinsora walked up to the computer next to the pod, seeing that, unlike the other parts of the house, it was completely covered with dust _(and yet there were no spider webs. Hm…)_. She wiped off a bit of the dust and pressed a button, seeing the computer whirr to life. Oddly enough, despite the layers of dust in the room, the computers seemed high-tech enough.

**((****Your Name Please****))**

"Name?" Kinsora blinked. "Well, you are my father's computer, so…"

She slowly typed up her name on the computer, and saw it whirr some more. In fact, the dust on the computer quickly vanished, scaring Kinsora back, and then she saw the coverings of the pod quickly vanishing away, revealing a young girl inside.

"_An android?"_ Kinsora blinked again.

It had the image of a young girl with long green hair, possibly her age. The lines on the pod prevented Kinsora from seeing…the "hidden areas", but it was clear that they were…well developed. Oddly enough, unlike most androids that she had seen, she was submersed in a green liquid, and had an oxygen mask on her. The liquid quickly drained away as the computer went on with its "whirr" thing, and the girl slowly opened her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. The pod slowly unlatched and opened, forcing Kinsora to jump back, and the girl sat up, the wires connected to her slowly retreating back into the pod. She turned to Kinsora with a blank look on her face.

"Oh…uh…hi." Kinsora waved. "My name is Kinsora, the uh…the new owner of this place. You…you must be a creation of my father, Shuto. Y-you probably know him, so uh…clothes! Yes, you need clothes!"

She quickly ran over to the hanging clothes across from the pod and grabbed it, turning to see the girl touching the computer. It started to make strange sounds as the girl stood there like a statue. Kinsora could only watch as, after a few silent seconds, the girl removed her hand from the computer and turned to her. This time, she was smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Kinsora. My name is Hatsune Miku."

"…You…talk."

"Of course I do." She looked at her body and then to the clothes in Kinsora's hands. "Um…my clothes, please?"

"Right, right!"

**------**

Odd enough, the android named Miku actually looked kinda nice in the outfit. Kinsora wondered if Shuto himself bought it for her. She started at her as she pulled up her hair in long pigtails, and then turned to her.

"You probably have a lot of questions, do you Kinsora?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do…actually." Kinsora stated. "How did my father…?"

"Create us? It's easy. He created us like any other android." Miku smiled.

_Us? There're MORE?!_ Kinsora gawked.

"I know you have a lot of questions, and we'll be happy to answer them for you, but I think we should wake up the others, first!"

Miku grabbed Kinsora's hand and dragged her out of the room and into the hallway. She had to do her best to make sure that she didn't fall over her own two feet.

"OK, one more question before we keep going!" Kinsora called. "What did the phrase on the wall mean?"

"It meant, according to Master Shuto, that when he dies, the golden sky would come and become our new master!" Miku answered. "You're name is Kinsora, which means Gold Sky, doesn't it? So you're our new master!"

Kinsora shivered. It looks like she finally found out what the will meant by "legacy".

**------**

**Yeah, I'm just going around randomly in this. It should be entertaining, so have fun.**


	3. AWAKE: Kaito Shion

**Last time we tuned in, Miku has been awakened, and is now leading Kinsora "aka the GOLDEN SKY" to wake up the rest of her family. Who'll be next? Well, it's gonna be…well, you already know, but yeah.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. And I will continue to say this to get it in your head.**

**------**

Kinsora found herself in front of another door. It was similar to Miku's door, only that it had the number 02 in front of it. She stared at the keypad in front of the door, wondering what this person's code was.

"Don't worry about it." Miku smiled. "The password on all of our doors are default. They're all the same."

"So the password on all the doors is Kinsora." She blinked. "Huh."

She typed the password on the keypad and watched as the door opened. The room looked similar to Miku's room, except that the katakana wasn't on the wall and the clothes hanging opposite the pod were different. It held a blue scarf and a white jacket, and what looked like to be sneakers. Or they may be converse. Kinsora wasn't sure.

"C'mon! Wake him up!" Miku chirped.

Kinsora blinked and headed up to the computer. She quickly typed up her name and watched the pod come to life. Like Miku's, the figure inside was covered with green liquid, and that there was an oxygen mask on him. The only difference was that it was a male. Kinsora took a glance as the pod slowly opened, and the man stood.

"Good morning…" Miku's voice faltered.

Kinsora couldn't blame her. The man in front of them was _**gorgeous**_. His hair was a deep cerulean blue, his eyes shining sapphires, and he looked so YOUNG, even though he was clearly Miku's age. He was like David's statue, the embodiment of beauty…

Until she realized that, like David's statue, he was also clearly naked.

**------**

"Kinsora? Are you OK?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself lying on the floor. Above her, she saw Miku kneeling to her level, looking worried. She also felt something liquidy coming out of her nose. Unfortunately, yes, it was blood.

"Yeah…I'm…fine." She sat up. "Did I pass out?"

"Yeah, actually." A voice said next to her. "After I woke up."

She darted her head to the voice, and saw the young man just finishing his scarf around his neck. Even _**with**_ clothes, he looked gorgeous. And the fact that his voice did not falter in accenting his beauty. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Uh…yeah." Miku was clearly thinking the same thing. "Kaito, this is our new master, Kinsora. Kinsora, this is Kaito Shion."

"Nice to meet you, Kinsora." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Kinsora quickly scrambled up to her feet to shake his hand, noting how soft his skin was. On curiosity level, she _passively_ reached over and stroked the back of Miku's hand. Even among androids, Kaito's skin was clearly softer. She grew jealous.

"So you're Kinsora." Kaito nodded. "That would mean that you're the daughter of Shuto, am I correct?"

"Uh…yeah, that's me." She answered again.

"Well then, I'll be hoping that you're a fine master like your father then."

Kaito smiled at her, which made her heart skip a beat, and then some. The way her heart was skipping, she was surprised that hadn't died of heart palpitations. She quickly turned away and walked to the door.

"Right…uh…aren't there more of you guys?"

"Yes, of course!" Kaito nodded.

_Hopefully…they're not this attractive…_ Kinsora thought, holding in her nosebleed.

**------**

**Just for the fangirls!**


	4. AWAKE: Len and Rin Kagamine

**Last time we checked in, Kinsora got a massive nosebleed from Kaito's awakening! Will all the other Vocaloids be this attractive? Will Kinsora suffer the same fate as her father? Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. And the level of attractiveness is only a state of opinion.**

**------**

Kinsora and Miku forced themselves out of the door to make sure they didn't die of malfunction. Kaito merely carried on, not even aware that the two girls with him are now silently thinking about how hot he is. They both forced themselves to stand in front of the next door, not even beginning to look at Kaito. Kinsora quickly punched in the code and walked in without looking back.

"Hey…" She looked around. "There're two pods in here!"

"Huh…this must be the twins' room." Miku looked around. "Sure looks like it."

Kinsora took a glance past the pods and saw what she meant. The two clothes hanging on the wall were school uniforms that looked similar to each other. The only difference was that one was a boy's outfit, while the other was a girl's. She couldn't hold her curiosity any longer, so she went to the first pod and plugged in her name. Almost instantly, she saw the pod open, revealing a young girl with short, blond hair.

"Kaito, why are you looking away?" Miku asked.

"I…I don't think that it's proper for a man such as myself to see a lady naked." Kaito answered, holding his eyes closed.

_Cute AND has morals._ Kinsora bit her lip. _It's too bad he's an android._

The girl looked up and saw Kinsora staring back at her. Kinsora quickly pointed to the clothes on the wall, only to see the girl turn back to her with a confused look on her face. Kinsora blinked.

"Uh…don't you know how to change clothes?" Kinsora tilted her head.

"We don't know anything when we are born." Kaito looked at her, making sure that he doesn't see the girl. "We have to scan to know what we need to know."

"What, the computer?" She turned to the computer next to the pod.

Kinsora looked at the girl again, who quickly followed suit, and then she turned to the computer. For some reason, she understood what she meant. With a quick gesture, she lifted up her hand and touched the computer monitor. Kinsora watched as the monitor quickly whirred to life, and images began to flash onto the screen. As quickly as the images flashed, the computer quickly shut off. The girl turned back to Kinsora, but this time, she saw her pupils brighten.

"Hey, Kaito!" The girl asked. "Why're you turned around?"

"Uh…would you just put your clothes back on?" He asked.

The girl quickly followed suit, grabbing her school uniform and pulling it on. She did the bow in her hair quickly and turned to her friends. Kinsora had to admit, she was pretty cute-looking with the bow.

"My name is Rin Kagamine! Nice to meet you, Kinsora!" She chirped.

"Uh…pleasure's mine." She answered. "Oh, right! The other one…"

She ran to the other pod and quickly plugged in her name. The pod whirred to life, tempting Kaito to turn around and see the two girls smiling back at him. He couldn't help but smile back at them, which made them blush, actually. Suddenly, the sound of a pod opening caught all of their interests, and they turned to see Kinsora watch as a young boy emerge from the pod. For a few seconds, Rin is speechless, holding her breath, and Miku could barely make out a tear coming out of her eye. After he scanned the computer, he swung his clothes on and bowed at Kinsora.

"You must be the daughter of Shuto, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually." She answered.

"That's good to hear. I was worried that it was going to be a boy." He smiled. "I'm Len."

"So…you're related to Rin?" Kinsora asked.

"No…" He looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

_Because the both of you actually look similar._ She thought. _Guess I was wrong._

"By the way…Rin." Len looked over Kinsora's shoulder. "Do you…?"

"Huh?" She dug into her pockets. "Yep, I have it!"

"Sweet!" He jumped. "So we do have it! And here I thought we lost the steam roller!"

_**STEAMROLLER?!**_ Kinsora jumped. _They have a __**steamroller?!**_

"You guys…" Kaito lifted up his hands. "I-I think it's too soon for her to see it."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Rin pouted.

"I mean, we have to wake up the others, first." Miku added.

"All right, all right." Len elbowed Kinsora. _"But you want to see it, right?"_

Kinsora quickly nodded before she could think. And so, she watched the 'twins' run out of the room first, followed by the others. She quickly ran up to join them.

**------**

**Quick tidbit: anyone who saw the song "Regret Message" would get the scene where Rin cries! The thing is…you probably have to find the right one, though. I only saw one version, so I'm not sure if it's on all of them.**


	5. AWAKE: Meiko Sakine

**First, it was Miku. Then it was Kaito. After that, it was the 'twins', which apparently don't call themselves twins. So who's next? Well, read on.**

**OK, I'm getting bored of saying it already, so I'm going to say it for the last time in this series. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**------**

The small group headed out of the twins' room and wandered down the hallway. Kinsora had to follow up with the newly found speed, surprised that awakened androids could even _**have**_ this kind of speed. Before she knew it, she was in front of the next door, which was oddly shinier than the other doors. Quickly opening it, she saw that the suit that was opposite the pod was…red. Small and red.

_So it's another kid, huh?_ Kinsora blinked.

She walked over to the pod and plugged in her name. When the pod began to open, she walked over to the head when she heard something click at her feet. Looking down, she saw an empty sake bottle at her feet.

_What the heck? The kid drinks?_

She lifted up the bottle and took a hard look at it. From the date and the aged label, this was opened at least three years ago. She was so fixated on what could possibly be in this bottle that she didn't even realize the figure coming out of the pod. Looking up, she saw the figure of a slender young woman with brown bobbed-cut hair finishing her scan on the computer. When she was done, she looked up to see the faces of her friends, as well as the backs of Kaito and Len.

"Hey, you guys!" She chirped. "It's been a while!"

"A while, indeed!" Miku nodded.

"Uh…" Kaito shivered. "D-do you mind…putting your clothes back on, please?"

Kinsora thought that this new android person would do as she was told, similar to what happened when he told Rin that. Instead, she saw her crawl up from behind Kaito and pounced onto his back. She couldn't believe it, but his face went blood red _(which should be impossible, since…androids don't have blood…she hopes)._

"Oh, c'mon, Kaito. Be a grown man." She smiled. "Sooner or later, you'll have to know the anatomy of the natural female body. Why don't you find out now?"

"Uh…well…" Kaito was definitely freaking out. "I-I-I'll find out when I have to, and…I'm in the situation."

"Situation?" Rin leaned closer to Kaito. "What situation?"

"S-s-situation? W-well…" Kaito bit his lip.

_Well…don't I feel left out._ Kinsora thought. _Wait…what?!_

"C'mon Kaito!" The woman cheered. "You're a grown man! It's time to learn what grown men know!"

"A_**hem**_."

Kinsora looked and saw Miku tapping onto the girl's shoulder. The woman turned around and saw a rather peeved Miku standing there. Laughing, she jumped off his back and walked toward the clothes rack.

"Don't worry, Miku. I may be attractive, but I don't steal men that are already taken." She said.

"T-taken…?"

Kinsora turned to the both of them, and saw that both Kaito and Miku were the deepest and darkest of red that she ever observed. In fact, this might actually be a new shade of red that the world hasn't seen yet! She turned back to the woman, who finally noticed the human in the room.

"Oh, so you're Kinsora!" She grinned. "I'm Meiko Sakine! Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…hi." Kinsora blinked, clearly shocked.

"She's cute!" Meiko jumped near Kinsora. "Hey, Kaito! You should check out her anatomy!"

Everyone froze in place. Kinsora bit her lip and quickly ran out of the room, Kaito quickly following along. The twins, however, had no idea what was going on.

**------**


	6. AWAKE: Luka Megurine

**Kinsora thought that she could handle as much as she could. What happened next was that the awakening of Meiko really drove her crazy. So what could **_**possibly**_** go any worse? Well…don't ask.**

**------**

She was just downright exhausted.

Part of her hoped that, for some reason, the rest of them wouldn't operate so that she can just deal with this crazy batch of people. She even began wondering if her father paid for the bills in case she would have to pay her therapy bills.

"Um…how many more of you guys are there?" She asked.

"Just two more!" Meiko cheered.

_Two more…oh great._ Kinsora slapped her forehead.

"Don't worry, Kinsora." Kaito touched her shoulder. "They're…what should I call them…a little **saner** than the rest of us."

_Sane._ That's a nice word to use. At least Kaito was nice enough to inform her of that.

So we walked with a slightly renewed confidence as she found the next door. Entering the small room, she quickly eyed the clothes on the wall. It looked decent enough…except for the huge slit in the dress.

_Oh god…is this going to be a bad one?_

She went to the pod and tapped her name into the small computer. She watched as the pod slowly opened, and the figure of slim young woman appeared. She had long, pink hair, and when she opened her eyes, they were a sparkling blue. Of course, Kaito had to turn around as she stood up and scanned the computer.

"Good morning Luka!" Rin chirped.

"Yeah! Morning!" Len joined.

"…So you're awake." She turned to Kinsora. "That means that Shuto has passed on?"

"Yeah…I'm his daughter." Kinsora answered. "Kinsora Hitsukari. I hope that…we become good friends!"

She lifted her hand for her to shake it, but Luka ignored it. Instead, she passed her and went to change her clothes. Turning around, Kinsora had to admit that she looked really nice in the outfit. It felt like it was created just for her. Which, come to think of it, wouldn't be that surprising. Kaito slowly turned around and they locked eyes.

"You give poor Kinsora here a heart attack?" Luka asked.

"No…" Kaito looked confused. "But she did pass out."

_And yet you're too naïve not to add it together._ Kinsora looked at the twins. _Here I thought that they were supposed to be naïve._

"Luka!" Meiko jumped on her.

"You're as lively as ever." She answered with a straight face. "Are you drunk?"

"No…I haven't had a drink in about…ever since I fell asleep!" Meiko blinked. "When was that?"

"Three years ago." Luka answered.

_Three years ago?_ Kinsora blinked. _Why would my father just abandon these people? Was it because he couldn't stand them anymore?_

"But enough about that!" Miku chirped. "We still have one more person to awaken! C'mon Kinsora!"

She grabbed her sleeve and pulled her out of the room. As the others quickly joined them, Kinsora couldn't help but notice a strange feeling of anger radiating from Luka. Looking at the others, she concluded that it had something to do with what Shuto did to them.

But…what did he do to them?

**------**

**Now there's a mystery going on! Why does it seem that Luka hates Kinsora? Did it really have something to do with what her father did to them three years ago? Or was it something more? Keep reading!**


	7. AWAKE: Gakupo Kamui

**With Luka awakened, there is now only one more person that they must awaken. But the awakening of Luka has only left questions in the teenager's mind. Why did her father create them, only to leave them behind? The mystery only deepens…**

**------**

The stare of Luka only made her more uneasy. Kinsora couldn't help but stare at her as she walked toward the final door. She typed in the name and walked in, seeing that the girls were all somewhat hesitant.

_What's wrong with them?_ She asked herself.

She looked inside the door and saw the clothing hung on the wall. That's what threw her off. She was expecting it to be another guy. Her father believed in some form of equality. What threw her off was what the clothing was. She was expecting that it would be some kind of suit, or some punk outfit _(like it was an opposite to Kaito's outfit)_. What was there, out of all things, was a samurai outfit. **WITH A KATANA WITH IT.** It was that out of place.

"Be careful, Kinsora." Miku said.

"Yeah." Meiko added. "He's a little…weird."

_Oh great._ Kinsora bit her lip. _He really is some serious anti-happy guy, is he?_

She walked up to the computer and typed up her name, and then watched as the pod opened up to show the man inside. And the thing was, she was very fascinated by his appearance. His hair was long and purple; his body muscular, like a samurai. But what caught her interest were his chest and his neck. Instead of the usual skin from the other people, his skin was shiny blue, like it was the most artificial thing on his body.

_He's not moving…_ She thought. _Maybe he's a failed android?_

"Is he OK?" Kaito asked.

"He's not moving." Len shivered.

But that was not what was going through her head. With her finger, she started to rub the line between his skin and the blue counterpart, thinking that it was probably a shirt. Instead, she couldn't feel the difference. It was as if it was the same skin, just with a LOT of tattoos. All of a sudden, she felt another hand grab her arm and pull her toward his chest. She almost screamed. It was only then that she realized that he was moving.

"You know…" A mature vice said. "Normally, you would need permission to be this close. But I guess you could be an exception."

She was freaking out. As he slowly sat up to meet eye contact with her, she realized that he had beautiful eyes. Sure, Kaito was prettier, but…MAN, he was almost GODLY. And for some odd reason, there were sparkles going around him, like he really was a god. Or a host club member.

***Smack***

"Ow…" He looked up. "Glad to see that you're awake too, Luka."

"Thank goodness. God know what you'd do to her." She answered.

"Aw…am I the last one awake?" He frowned. "And I wanted to be there when you woke up, Luka."

***Again, another smack***

_Wow…_ She blinked.

Luka grumbled for a few seconds before storming out of the room, glaring at Kinsora again before heading out. She stared as everyone followed suit. Turning back around, she saw that he had been fully dressed. And the truth was, he did look cool. For a samurai.

"I guess she's still mad about it."

"About…what?"

He just looked at her and smiled.

"Do you really want to know?"

**------**

**Kinsora will finally learn the truth! Will it help her come to terms with Luka? Or not?**


	8. AWAKE: Kinsora Hitsukari

**Last time we were there, Gakupo was awakened, and was going to tell Kinsora the reason behind Luka's hard exterior. Will it help her understand the hidden judgment?**

**------**

"So…you're going to tell me?" Kinsora asked.

"I might as well." He said. "All in all, you are his daughter."

"This…has something to do with my father, huh?" She asked.

"Yep." Gakupo nodded. "In fact, everyone resents you for that."

Kinsora froze. Sure, she could understand Luka having the grudge. She could get Meiko having it. She could even get the guy in front of her for having the grudge. The only thing she wasn't counting on was everyone else. She never thought Kaito could have a grudge on anyone. The twins couldn't hate! And Miku…she's too oblivious to have a grudge!

"Guess you have one too, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. But I know that you had nothing to do with it." He nodded. "And I have enough honor not to take out a grudge against an innocent victim who bore no connection."

"So…what is it that he did?"

"Easy. He sealed us away." He said. "For three whole years. Without even giving us a warning."

Kinsora knew that from the beginning. They were hidden in this small apartment building for years, being worked on, telling no one, not even his own daughter about their existance. She knew that they would bear some form of grudge. She just didn't know it was going to be that big.

"Is…that it?" She asked.

"It's a little deeper than that. It's a betrayal of trust." Gakupo said. "He said that he'd take care of us till the end of his life. And then, out of the blue, he just leaves us behind. We had no other family, Kinsora. And the only one who was left abandoned us in hiding."

"You have each other, right?" Kinsora asked. "At least you guys got that. My father was my only family too, you know. Whenever he was at work, I was alone. Whenever he was busy for days, I was alone. I'm guessing that when he was fulfilling promises made to you, I was alone. I basically had no family."

"But you cared for your father." Gakupo stated.

"At least you knew who he truly was." She grumbled. "All I know about him was that he was a scientist who made so much money he let the children entertain themselves, and that he cared more about his project than his own daughter." She stared silently at him. "Though…I can see why."

Gakupo looked at the girl with shock in his face. He thought that she would be so mad that her father chose him and his family over his own daughter that she would punch him or throw a fit. Instead, she's here trying to figure out what her father was thinking at the time.

"The truth is, Gakupo, I always hated androids. They took over my father's life, and I thought that they were nothing more than mindless drones who can't think for themselves." She sighed. "I was wrong. I was so wrong."

"Why?" He asked. "Why are you giving us a chance?"

"…because." She answered. "My father…my father must've created all of you…so that I wouldn't be lonely when he left."

Gakupo nodded and smiled. She was so caring and open to ideas, like Shuto. He understood why he left them in her hands. With the smile still on his face, he bowed at her feet, much to her shock.

"I may be an android, but I am a samurai." He bowed. "From now on, I am yours to command."

_That sounded wrong._ "Well then, the first command that I'm giving you is to lead me to the others. I have something to tell you all."

**------**

Gakupo was slow when he led her to the others. Luka still looked pretty peeved at the whole idea. The others did feel a little tense, but most of them was because a girl was alone with Gakupo. And that's never a good thing.

"Uh…everyone?" Kinsora peeked around the corner. "I have something to say."

Everyone turned to see Kinsora walk to the front of the group, her eyes staring kindly at them. She took a long glance as Luka, who didn't look like she was going to listen, and then nodded, ignoring her for the moment.

"As I have been made aware, all of you probably don't trust me because my father had abandoned you out of the blue when he said that he was going to take care of you until he died." She folded her hands behind her back. "I wanted to tell you something that…might help get some closure. Three years ago, my father was diagnosed with a heart condition."

Everyone stared at her with blank stares that were supposed to be surprised. Luka didn't look like she was surprised.

"According to the doctors, he had to abandon his work in order to even begin to start recovery." She continued. "He was arguing with them, telling him that he couldn't do that, that he couldn't abandon his family like that. He had a heart attack then, and they were able to revive him. He was allowed one more day out before he was admitted into the hospital. He never got out."

The twins were shocked at what she said. Miku bit her lip and turned to Meiko, who was shocked as well. Gakupo was standing behind Kinsora, like a bodyguard, but he looked shocked as well. Even Luka looked interested.

"That explains it." Kaito looked up. "He looked so pale and fragile the day he sealed us away. And he told us that the golden sky was going to come back to get us."

"He did think of me." Kinsora chuckled. "The truth was, I was mad at him because he spent so much time with you all when he should've been spending time with his daughter, and I was mad at all of you for taking my father away from me. And, now that I see all of you, I'm glad that I was wrong."

The entire room was shocked into silence.

"I should properly introduce myself." She bowed. "I'm Kinsora Hitsukari. And please, don't call me master, if you called my father that. I just want to be called Kinsora. And…I hope you don't mind if I call any of you brother or sister."

They were still silent. Suddenly, Luka stood up and patted her shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright, Kinsora." She nodded. "I still can't forgive him for abandoning us like that, but…at least I can trust you."

"Of course we don't mind, sister!"

Kinsora was tackled to the ground by the twins, all squeezing the life out of her. The others were laughing, making her smile as well. She stood up, the twins at her side, and started laughing as well.

_Father…you created them so that you could make it up for not being there for me all those times, right? Thank you…_

**------**

**Yeah, that might not be as good as you guys were expecting, were you? Sorry! I still got others to worry about, so I hope you enjoyed the ride!**


End file.
